The Uprising
by UnknownEnigma98
Summary: Minato should have listened carefully to the Shinigami's words, maybe then he would have been on the wining side instead of being a catalyst in the uprising. Uzumaki Naruto was not a normal child, he had ambition, intelligence and the drive to prove that even though he didn't have a thousand year old demon fox within him he could still become a legend. This is his story. Yaoi/Het
1. Prologue

The Uprising

Disclaimer: I own nothing and except the plot

Warning: Rated M, explicit language, sexual language and scenes, violence and graphic deaths

Prologue – The Birth of a Hero

Minato stared at the nine thrashing tails of destruction above him. He could see Konoha burning all around him and he could hear the voices of fallen shinobi echoing in his ears. He glanced to his left and a smile of relief appeared on his face as Jiraya rode up to him on Gamabunta. "The northern wall is intact but the southern wall is nearly completely destroyed and the western wall will soon fall under the pressure. If you're going to do something Minato it needs to be done now!" Jiraya said, sweat pouring down his face, dipping into cuts and grazes along his neck.

Minato nodded, "Sensei, I think there is only one option left." Jiraya shook his head, "No Minato, those seals require a sacrifice to the Shinigami and even then it does not guarantee you will survive or the child." Minato smiled sadly, "Kakashi told me that Kushina just had triplets, if the sealing was split between two children it may make the burden easier to bear." Jiraya shook his head, "The splitting of youkai and ying and yang chakra has never been done before Minato there is no proof to show that you will not die." Minato focused his chakra and before he disappeared in a yellow flash said, "It is the duty of the Hokage to at least try."

Jiraya shook his head and climbed onto Gamabunta's back. The giant toad summon sighed and echoed Jiraya's thought, "Blondie's gonna die, isn't he." Jiraya shook his head, "I hope not" before the pair jumped away.

* * *

Minato smiled sadly at the pink screaming bags of flesh in the bassinet, his heart soured with love for his newborn children but the guilt of what he was going to do lay heavily on his chest. Minato stared and recited their names in his head, 'Arashi, Kasumi and …Naruto' each perfectly formed, wrinkled and pink. Minato focused his chakra into his hands and ran quick diagnostic tests over his children, Arashi and Kasumi's reading came back positive for their age but Naruto's showed different signs his looked exactly like a shinobi who suffered from chakra exhaustion, he was alive but his chakra was fluctuating and stationed primarily around his vital organs. Minato shook his head, 'Naruto isn't strong enough' he thought as he gathered Arashi and Kasumi in his arms; he never wanted to subject his daughter to the life of a jinchuriki he knew he couldn't risk the lives of his people when he had the ability to save them.

Minato took one last longing look at his son then shushined away.

* * *

Jiraya sent Minato a quick withered look as he tried to contain one of the Kyuubi no Yoko's tail, Minato sent him a thankful look as he disappeared in a yellow flash as he travelled towards the nine tailed demon. Kyuubi roared and sent groups of shinobi flying into the air Minato braced for action and jumped in front of the demon fox. Kyuubi did not seem to notice him, instead concentrating Jiraya who appeared on Gamabunta and began to battle against the demons, Minato frantically unsealed his equipment and got to work. He laid down Arashi and Kasumi nine metres and painted the chakra focusing seal first, then he cut his palm and mixed it with the ink, on top of the focus seal he painted a suppression seal and lastly he painted the rest of the intricate seal design to capture and bind the youkai as well as to change his ying/yang chakra and filter it into Arashi and Kasumi's chakra system.

Minato wiped his brow and looked up; at that moment Kyuubi ignored his carnage, destruction and the distraction Jiraya presented and focused on the group below him. He snarled menacingly at Minato and the young Hokage gulped and began pumping chakra into the seals, Kyuubi reared his head and lent down to devour Minato whole but at the last minute Minato did the death seal and touched Kyuubi's nose, immediately the fox began to disappear into bright red smoke and was pulled separately into Arashi and Kasumi. Minato looked in shock as the Shinigami appeared before him, "Minato Namikaze," it began in an eerie dark voice, "You have called upon the powers that be to seal away the Kyuubi no Yoko and for that a price must be paid." Minato nodded and bowed his head, "Shinigami-sama I forfeit my life in payment." The Shinigami nodded and reached out a clawed hand towards Minato before he stopped. Seconds passed and he pulled back his hand, a sinister laugh filled the desolate land surrounding them. "Rise young Hokage, your debt has been paid by another, a far greater payment shall be given to me and so I shall spare your life. Namikaze, be warned, your decision will change the course of shinobi history, choose wisely."

Minato nodded but he didn't really listen to the words of the Shinigami, instead he was elevated to have kept his life. That decision marked his fate forever; the Shinigami's words carried off into the distance and years later Minato would regret not heeding the Shinigami's warning.

The Death God nodded and began to disappear but before he vanished completely his voice echoed, "I hold you to your debt Uzumaki Naruto, I expect great things from you."

Miles away a newborn slept with a smile on his face as his chakra receded from his siblings and returned to his own body.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Warnings – Violence, explicit language and future sexual scenes and references

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he glanced over the pictures of the students in front of him. Only twelve out of the thirty-six students had the potential to become shinobi and only one was civilian born – Haruno Sakura. Sarutobi sighed again; this year's crop was interesting to say the least. There were ten children of clan heads and one child of a prominent clan as well as a civilian child who would become the poster child to the Civilian Counsel.

First, Yamanaka Ino, the only child of Yamanaka Inoichi, one part of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou formation. She was proficient for a kunoichi of Minato's generation but his sensei, Hiruzen mused, would have not been impressed by her results. She was average, proficient in her family's Shintenshin no Jutsu, the mind body switch technique but apart from that she was lacking. Her taijutsu was decent but she lacked strength and stamina, she was above average but control was easier for her as her chakra supply was very low and her genjutsu was decent but Hiruzen knew that she, among the majority of her class, did not know how to detect or cancel even the weakest of genjutsu. Plus, she was a fan girl, she had no motivation to become a good shinobi and she had no true skill in becoming a key component of a team instead of a liability if she did not change her attitude and soon.

Nara Shikamaru, the son of Nara Shikaku his lead strategist and Jounin Commander of Konoha as well as being another key part of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation. Shikamaru was unusual, Sarutobi knew that he was unbelievably intelligent but he had no proof, just a lingering hunch in the back of his skull. He was a below average student but Hiruzen knew that behind his lazy exterior lay a slumbering genius he just needed a sensei to bring out the inner strategist within him as well as beating him into submission. His files showed that while his kunai throwing and ninjutsu were proficient, his taijutsu and genjutsu were below average but Sarutobi put that down to sheer laziness.

Lastly, Akimichi Chouji, child of Akimichi Chouza the head of the Akimichi clan and the last part of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou formation. He was sensitive to say the least, Hiruzen noticed that he seemed to have a 'dislike' for the word fat and instead preferred big boned. That needed to go; in battle shinobi used every arsenal possible to gain the upper hand even resorting to petty insults and barbs, his attachment would be his downfall in the future. He was average in ninjutsu and genjutsu but below average in taijutsu, in Hiruzen's opinion that was due to his tentative approach when it came to his hereditary strength. In other words, he was afraid of hurting himself and to an extent someone else. Any Jounin he was place under would have to get him to confront his fears and use his strength to protect what was dear to him.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and stretched, and then he smiled. He shuffled some papers in the corner of his desk and pulled out a folder reading, Sarutobi Asuma. His hot headed, son would be the perfect sensei for them, and he would push both Shikamaru and Chouji out of their shells while simultaneously breaking Ino of her fan girl tendencies. Yes, Team 10 would be the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation with kunoichi Yamanaka Ino, shinobi Shikamaru and Chouji and sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe before chuckling lowly, if his dear 'wife' could see him now he would brow beat him into submission for smoking his pipe but an old man needed his simple pleasures even if it cost him a lung or two. Hiruzen cracked his fingers in the air and glanced over the remaining photographs and files, Yuhi Kurenai was placed forward by Shikaku as a suitable jounin sensei for a genin team. She was a strong kunoichi, proficient at taijutsu and ninjutsu but exceptional in genjutsu, some might say a prodigy. However, Hiruzen mused, she was too reliant on genjutsu in his opinion and Uchiha's has shown that it was easy for a genjutsu to be turned back on the caster.

She would be a good jounin though, she needed fine tuning but that could be gained through experience. Hiruzen scanned over potential candidates for her students, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata seemed promising but she was, for a lack of a better word, weak. In emotion and in shinobi technique, she rarely spoke in full sentences and hid behind her large coat, he needed to be broken of that. She needed to be brought out of her shell, kicking and screaming if she had to, Hiashi's techniques' worked for Hanabi and Neji but Hinata, Sarutobi could see that she was a gentle soul and needed a stern but gentle sensei. Kurenai could be that for her.

Sarutobi scanned over the remaining files and pulled out Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Konoha hadn't had a suitable tracking and hunting team in a long time and these genin had the potential to be one. Inuzuka Kiba, the son of the legendary Tsume, had an exceptional nose and tracking ability especially with his ninken Akamaru. He was proficient in taijutsu and ninjutsu but was abysmal in genjutsu. His sensei would need to be able to keep him in line as well as teaching him how to utilize and depend on a team and not his own strengths.

Aburame Shino was a typical Aburame male, he worked primarily solo and Sarutobi knew he was going to have problems depending on humans rather than his kikaichu for support. Most of his skills were unknown but he was severely dependent on his nest and his genjutsu and ninjutsu had suffered because of it, typical of the Aburame clan. All together they would make a great tracking and hunter team as long as Kurenai could pull them together and break them into the perfect team.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled two teams done and so he only has two left, maybe he would make it home for some 'quality' time with his wife tonight. Sarutobi smirked; thank Kami for the creation of Viagra.

The Namikaze triplets, Kasumi, Arashi and Naruto, they were chakra monsters. Kasumi was Minato's only daughter and the princess of Konoha, she was well liked by the civilians and shinobi alike and Hiruzen could see why. She was a lovely person with a polite and kind personality and very giving however, these traits had crossed over negatively into her career as a shinobi, she was a vegetarian and she didn't believe in killing anything. That was a problem, a shinobi couldn't hesitate when faced with death, death was a constant in the shinobi world it was kill or be killed and he didn't know if she had the backbone to deal with that cold hard truth. She was possibly too soft for the shinobi world however; Hiruzen had no proof of her inadequacies' as a shinobi in fact she was an ideal shinobi on paper. Her taijutsu was above average as well as her ninjutsu but she had sloppy control over her chakra and problems with most low rank jutsu especially clones, her genjutsu was non-existent but she'd learned to break genjutsu by stopping the flow of chakra through her body and she was willing to learn a trait she'd gotten from Kushina. But, she still didn't seem like shinobi material in Hiruzen's eyes.

Arashi however, was a powerhouse. He had chakra to spare but also arrogance in buckets as well. Due to his large reserves he had virtually no control over his chakra and couldn't perform any jutsu below C-rank and especially no water jutsu, he just didn't have the control. His taijutsu was above average but his genjutsu was practically nonexistent, his lack of control prevented him from even being able to cast the most basic of genjutsu and due to his large pathways he couldn't sense foreign chakra easily if it was similar to his own until it was too late. It didn't help that his arrogance made him pompous and vain, he basked in being known as a hero and the Kyuubi container and didn't appreciate sharing the spotlight ever. His arrogance would be his downfall though, Sarutobi expected that he always assumed he would be treated like a prince even outside of the village gates, however, that was far from reality and he needed to be brought back down to reality before he insulted a foreign dignitary or tarnished Konoha's reputation. Son of the Konoha's Kiiroi Senko or not he would be severely punished for it.

Lastly, Namikaze Naruto... Naruto was an enigma, to be frank. He participated in class and training but to Sarutobi it was seemed as if he held back in some way, maybe not intellectually but physically, most likely. His taijutsu and genjutsu were slightly above average for his age but ninjutsu was where he excelled, Naruto took to ninjutsu like a dunk to water. Watching his perform hand signs was like seeing art, each hand sign was perfect as if he spent agonizing hours repeating and repeating them until they were perfect and it showed. His form was also flawless, as if he studied katas day in and day out until each kata was perfect in his taijutsu. Hiruzen admired that dedication, it showed that he was willing to do anything to improve and better himself as a shinobi; it also showed keen interest in the smallest of details, essential as a shinobi. However, Naruto was cold, he didn't seem to have any friends his age and every time he saw him he was alone training or reading, solitude was never good for children, it allowed time for emotions like vengeance and anger to grow as well as depression and loneliness.

Hiruzen sighed, it seemed today he had smiled more than he had in a long time, he didn't know why but it felt like what he was deciding today, the teams for the rookie genin, would have a far greater affect on the future, Hiruzen didn't know why but his gut had never failed him so he pushed Naruto away from his siblings and pulled Takahashi Gyou instead into their pile. He was an average genin who came from a prominent family of sword masters and makers. He was average in the majority of his subjects except kenjutsu; he excelled in the art of the blade, which was to be expected. He was mild maundered and somewhat strategic, a good balance to Arashi's loud personality and Kasumi's free spirited ways.

Sarutobi only had one jounin in mind that could train such different and contrasting personalities, that was Hatake Kakashi. The Namikaze children were familiar with him and the Takahashi family were n a neutral family who did not have a feud with the Hatake clan, unlike the Uchiha's.

That just left Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sarutobi leaned his head down and rested his head on his folded hands, he hnned quietly as he looked over their files. At first they looked mis-matched. Uchiha Sasuke was well above for his age, he scored constant perfect marks in kunai and shuriken wielding, ninjutsu and taijutsu as well as being fairly intelligent but, like many Uchiha's, he had no sense of genjutsu, this was due to the belief that Uchiha's had their sharingan to battle against any mental attacks. Sasuke particular was different to many other Uchiha's, instead of the classic fire, his elemental affinity as listed by Itachi was lightening. He was the first Uchiha since Uchiha Izuna to have the lightening affinity, it was exceedingly rare. Personality wise, Sasuke was unstable to a degree, it was easy to see that he resented his parents and his position within the family with Uchiha's also being a very cold and distant unit, Sasuke also never got the constant reassurance, love and comfort many other children had known from a young age. He was also more susceptible to being led astray In a quest for power, Sarutobi could just imagine the danger Konoha would be in if a rival village gained an Uchiha and all their clan secrets, it would make a tenth of the ninja force disabled and the whole of the police force useless.

Haruno Sakura was the biggest surprise of the day; Sarutobi honestly didn't think she would make it even though both of her parents were inactive shinobi, she was raised completely civilian with no prior training or tutoring. Both Mebuki and Kizashi believed that becoming a shinobi was Sakura's choice and that they would not force her but a part of Sarutobi wished they had, the girl was pitiful. He had spied on the genin for some time and she was the most alarming genin he'd seen in a long time, she'd talked mainly about dieting and keeping a 'womanly' figure for 'Arashi-kun' and 'Sasuke-kun' both of whom he'd never seen pay her attention. She had almost no muscle definition or stamina, her taijutsu was abysmal, her ninjutsu was passable and her genjutsu was, surprisingly, above average. It was probably due to her near perfect chakra control however, she did have very small reserves. Thankfully her brain was her redeeming quality; her brain was like a sponge and her ability to retain, condense and store information was impressive, she could give some of the Nara's a run for their money. But, she needed a sensei to push her to her full potential, make sure she grasped all opportunities with her hands and make use of them.

Tsunade, or one of his other students would have been perfect as a sensei but Hiruzen didn't want to have to combat with the councils on why such a high profile sensei was chosen for one squad and not the other, especially the civilian council, they didn't understand the delicate ethics of the shinobi world and constantly annoyed him to no end with their foolish talk, thankfully they were Minato's problem now.

Sarutobi stared off into the distance for a while longer before he smirked and flicked through the remaining pile of eligible jounin sent by Shikaku. He flicked through them until he saw the face that he wanted, yes, he would be perfect. Sarutobi leaned back and smiled, all the teams were picked now, and he had Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma, Team 9, Namikaze Kasumi, Namikaze Arashi and Takahasi Gyou under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and sensei Yuhi Kurenai and lastly, Team 7, Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under sensei…..

* * *

Kurenai glanced to her left at Mizuki. His long white hair and green eyes made him look ethereal in comparison to Asuma and Kakashi. It didn't help that he had a very pretty looking face and open expression but as Kurenai knew well, looks could be deceiving. But, she couldn't stop herself from staring, she barely knew of Mizuki, but she knew that he didn't take genin teams often, in fact, never. He was almost identical to Kakashi in that manner; he was primarily a solo shinobi. She wondered quietly in her head why was he accepting now, of all times, to take a genin team, what made them so special.

"Yuhi-san, if you have something to say please say it, those probing looks of yours are staring to irritate me." He never looked at her as he spoke but his eyes flashed with irritation briefly, Kurenai shook her head and mumbled a no bashfully. Mizuki nodded but out of the corner of her eye Kurenai swore she saw Kakashi giggling at her behind his porn. She rolled her eyes and instead concentrated on the empty Hokage's desk in front of them. Minutes past before the doors behind them opened and Lord Hokage walked in.

He sat at his desk and smiled, immediately she relaxed, something about the third Hokage's aura made Kurenai relax and feel at ease around him, she felt like she could talk to him about anything. She gave him her full attention as he began speaking. "I've gathered you here today for an important mission, one of the most important mission of your life, teaching the next generation of shinobi. I hope you understand that this is not to be taken lightly, when you decide to become sensei's you decided to become more than teachers, you become friends, confidants, brothers, sisters and families. You cultivate a bond that can never be broken. So I ask you, are you ready, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Shimmori Mizuki to become jounin sensei of Konohagakure?"

The four shinobi nodded and said a " hai " in response; Sarutobi nodded and continued, "Well then, I will begin with your teams then. Team 10 will be …..

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
